marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Hero 6 (film) Trivia
Trivia about Big Hero 6. *The first animated Marvel film to be released theatrically via Walt Disney Animation Studios. However, the film will not share the same universe as the live-action Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Several characters from the Big Hero 6 comic didn't appear in the film due to copyright issues. *The villain's name, Yokai, means "spirit" or "phantom" in Japanese. *Although it is based on a Marvel comic of the same name, there are lots of changes to the names, the setting, the ethnicities of characters, the back stories, and several plot points. *This is Alan Tudyk's third Disney animated movie. The first two were "Wreck-It Ralph (2012)" and "Frozen (2013)", making this his third consecutive Disney animated features. *The first animated Marvel film to be released theatrically via Walt Disney Animation Studios. However, the film does not share the same universe as the live-action Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Two important characters from the Big Hero 6 comic, namely Silver Samurai and Sunfire, did not make it to the film due to 20th Century Fox owning both characters, due to their affiliation with the X-Men. *In the first official trailer of the film, a bird's eye view camera shot can be shown when Hiro Hamada and Baymax leave the police station, with Baymax taking the tape. In the that shot, look closely at the two photos on the far right side of the police officer's desk. The pictures are of Ester (the supervisor at the Elmwood Cnty. Animal Shelter) and Bolt from Disney's animated film Bolt (2008). Bolt (2008) was directed by one of the directors of Big Hero 6 (2014): Chris Williams. *In the first official trailer of the film, there's a wanted sign of Hans that can be found on the wall in the police officer's office on the left. Hans is a character from Disney's previous animated film Frozen (2013), who is a Prince of the Southern Isles. Hans travels to the kingdom of Arendelle in time for the coronation of Elsa, so he can kill both Elsa and Anna, her sister, in secret and in cold blood, to ensure that nothing's in his way to take over Arendelle. *The character known as Wasabi No-Ginger had his last name officially dropped from the film, and is known simply as Wasabi. *T.J. Miller improvised most of his character's exclamations. *The inflatable, vinyl, truly huggable design of Baymax is inspired by 'soft robotics' research at Carnegie Mellon University. *The part where Fred likes to make movies about himself in a rubber suit stomping on boxes could've been inspired from his original power: the ability to transform into a giant monster that can stomp down houses. *The model of the design of Baymax's face is a Japanese traditional bell which is called Suzu. Don Hall, the director says that he got an inspiration when he visited a temple in Japan. *Like the Marvel movies, this film also has an end credit scene not connected with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as it does not share the same MCU. *The film might also draw inspiration from Big Hero 6's mini-series, where Wasabi and Fred first appeared, replacing Silver Samurai and others. Since Disney took Wasabi and Fred as characters of the film, it's likely that Disney also took inspiration from the series' setting: America. This can explain the creation of San Fransokyo. *According to Scott Watanabe, the movie is set in an alternate future where after the 1906 earthquake, San Francisco was rebuilt by Japanese immigrants using techniques that allow movement and flexibility in a seismic event. After the city was finished being rebuilt, it was renamed San Fransokyo due to it being a city with Japanese and American architecture combined. *In Fred's mansion, a portrait of Stan Lee, chairman for Marvel Comics, can be seen. As in all marvel-related movies, part of the contract was to feature him in some way. *Don Hall chose San Fransico as the choice of city to be blended with Tokyo's culture, because Los Angeles isn't a massive city and New York is too common of an epicenter for the Marvel comic world. Which is why San Fransico has many distinctive features that aren't offered in LA or New York. *Over 200 different signs were created for the advertisements of San Fransokyo. *James Cromwell and Alan Tudyk previously co-starred in I, Robot (2004). *When Fred is showing the team his house, he points to a painting of his parents. His dad clearly resembles Stan Lee *The idea of combining San Francisco with Tokyo's landscapes was based upon John Lasseter's advice of creating a new and different mythical city for the film. *The design of San Fransokyo was inspired by the cities featured in the films Akira, Ghost in the Shell, Tekkonkinkreet, and the illustrations of Tadahiro Uesugi. *The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology is based off of the Presidio due to its college like atmosphere. *Akuma Island was originally going to be an abandon military base where Yokai was going to steal a nuclear submarine to power the Portal. At one point a monster called the Entity was going to emerge from the portal and lay waste to San Fransokyo. But eventually the production decided that the Portal's purpose is for teleportation only. *At the college lab, right at the end of the scene where GoGo was introduced, there is a white board on the background with various things written on it, including "Project A113". A113 refers to a classroom, and appears in most Pixar films. *Stan Lee, of Marvel comics appears in every Marvel film. Big Hero 6 is no exception. During the tour of Fred's house, Stan Lee is the old man in the family photo, representing his father. *The production team received ideas of how wormholes would work from Dr. Sean Carroll, a theoretical physicist from Caltech. *The Portal testing lab was meant to be located deep in the catacombs of Alcatraz, but was changed to an alternate version of Angel Island called Akuma Island. Akuma means "demon" or "devil" in Japanese. *For all you eagle-eyed Marvel Zombies out there, in Fred's mansion, be on the look-out for what appears to be an animated Stan Lee as, presumably, Fred's father in a portrait near the front door. Then, in Fred's room look for the following: an Attuma mug, an Attuma statue right next to a Black Talon statue, and, finally, a Sleepwalker statue off in the distance. *The Robotics Lab is based off of architect designs by Santiago Calatrava, Renzo Piano, & Shin Takamatsu. *One of the comics in Fred's collection is Marvel Premiere #32 (October 1976) featuring Monark Starstalker created by Howard Chaykin. *Big Hero 6 contains a large number of hidden "easter eggs" from other Disney animated features. Hiro's cat is wearing a Stitch costume in the picture hanging in the stairway of his house. Hiro has a figure of Wreck-it Ralph on his computer monitor. The arcade game Sugar Rush is seen in a arcade. At the police station, there is a wanted poster over the shoulder of the police officer that not only has Hans from Frozen, but also one of the misdrawn pictures of Flynn Ryder from Tangled. Stan Lee also make his obligatory Marvel cameo not only in the family portrait, but also in the after credit scene. Bolt can be seen in a picture. (as noted above) *When Hiro returns with to recharge Baymax's battery above his left shoulder is a picture of Aunt Cass's cat in a Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) costume. *In the post credits stinger, the character of Fred is looking at a family portrait. Fred's father's appearance is inspired by real life Marvel Comics writer and creator of many of their characters, Stan Lee, even though Lee did not create the characters in "Big Hero 6". Lee also provides a brief vocal cameo in the role. *Big Hero 6 is presently the first Marvel-related Disney production to be added to the Kingdom Hearts video game series, with the release of Kingdom Hearts III. Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Trivia